Twilight Temple
] Entrance 129 668 , north-northeast of Town of Arrivals Twilight Temple was without doubt the most significant location in PWI for the crafting of mid and late game armor and weapons. The lattermost function may well have been supplanted by the Homestead. There are three options of which version of Twilight Temple to enter, making it effectively, three dungeons. There are few aspects of the categorization that are not misleading, vague, or otherwise confusing. At least the number system is precise, once you learn it. The first number is the version, or Act. The second number is the difficulty. Squad selection is somewhat misleading; the choice is actually between a small squad (1-4 characters) or large one (4-6). If looking for crafting materials, players may prefer to set the number of bosses to High, depending on the materials desired; otherwise, for quests and such, Medium should be fine. Medium also does not require Ultimate Substance for admission. weapons]] Monster settings are almost certainly the ruins of some idea left behind after game development. Once it was doubtless intended that they affect some second factor, as the boss settings do. After having trained players to perform for a reward, the developers knew that the players would not choose the greater difficulty without one. So they tied the two difficulties together; if you choose Medium Bosses, you also get Medium Monsters; same with High. Instance classification The level range refers to the Wraith that are spawned; it is not a limit to the players' level, and squad members other than the leader can be of any level. The leader of the squad must be at or above the lowest level for each Act: 60 for Act I, 74 for II, and 88 for III. = Crafting = ] The Twilight Temple line is one of two, or possibly more if Rank weapons are included, starting points for crafting a path to L16 weapons, the other being at Lunar Glade. Some of the items have absurdly low drop rates,Sorceress's Soul for Lionheart, Ashura and Archangel set pieces -less than 1% drop rate, or 105 Mysterious Chips, probably available for around 10,000 coins each (in boxes of 10) as of 2017 not at all unheard of in MMORPG, but the point is there are alternatives, such as crafting them from Mysterious Chips, which are readily available at Catshops. Verification needed, but it seems that any and all level 99 weapons are part of the expensive Four Souledge Path Armor While all of the weapons and most of the armor that ascends to L16, begins that path at level 90, the Helm and Cloak items begin at level 80; eg ☆Drum Master's Hat * Twilight Temple - Level 60, 70, 80, 90 Armor Twilight Temple armor crafting follows at least three paths: #Advanced level armor line of only two character levels: 70 and 80, that ends with level 90 Gold armor #Level 90 armor that is made from ingredients only, and progresses to the Expert level grade 16 Awakened armor. #Level 80 and possibly 70 and 90 armor that is crafted from ingredients only, and stands entirely separate from any progression. Some interesting recipes here, that are completely disassociated from the usual progression. They neither require nor contribute to the progression, are not necessarily more powerful, and cost a little more expensive ingredients (but since they do not require Souledges, this may balance out) :Eg: ☆Greaves of Giant Ape boots, level 80, compare with same level same slot ☆Tiger Roar Greaves boots. Weapons Twilight Temple weapon crafting follows many paths, and there is an unbroken line for most weapon types that begins at character level 60 and progresses all the way to Expert grade 16. The exceptions are sought after for their independence of the Souledge progression. * Twilight Temple Materials List Of note for its simplicity and ease and number of classes that can use it is the Magic Weapon recipe: Divine Aegis > refine twice at Nirvana, Mold from Warsong > G16 progression: :Aegis: ::Illusion Lord's Stone x2 (rare drop or 112 Mysterious Chips for around a million coin in total); , both from the same boss (Twilight Minister: Doom and at around the same drop rate, and Ultimate Substance x30 The Bow and Sword recipes are as easy, and the Polehammer requires an extra step, but still easy: Souledge Tree :First thing to know is that weapon progression will in most cases lead to the final weapons, but it can become unreasonably inefficient. There is a very limited number of weapons, one progression or two, that lead swiftly to the final L16 weapons. The others are lumped into a "combine four Souledges to make the next weapon" mess that, if the "New Dungeon Recipe" wording is any indication, initially were a complete dead end, but sloppily scooped off the floor and dumped unceremoniously into a recipe few will even bother with, and all arguably would be wasting their time doing. To avoid this, either research all the weapons on the database, or follow the guide linked to here. Eventually it should be reprinted here, fair use claimed for educational purposes, & the inevitable loss of websites (link rot). "Materials List" short version Twilight Temple Materials List Axe, Bow, Magic, and Sword are very short lines, because part of the progression is made of materials only, without a preceding Souledge. The others, with a progression of Souledges, can potentially be matched by Lunar Glade progressions, which gather materials for one Level 95 weapon, use that to make another weapon as the Twilight ones do, and then the same final progressions to Level 16. * Axe / Hammer : Polehammer: Chaotic Implement > Polehammer: ☆Anchor of Chaos * Bow: ☆Nameless Dragonbow * Dagger : Crescent Thorn > Bloodlusting Tongues > Hook and Thorn > Backbiter > ☆Barrier Thorn Bloodlusting Tongues also makes the Atk Level +2 ☆Bone Licker. Note the Alternative line for Crescent Thorn. * Fist / Claw : Courageous Fists > Skywarrior Fists > Soulmessenger Fists > Deitnia Fists > ☆Berzerker Fists * Magic: Pataka: ☆Divine Aegis * Polearm / Spear / Pike: Petrified Lance > Jaden Spear > Demon Heart > Desert Thrust > ☆Whitesands Spear. Desert Thrust is the only one of the four level 90 that advances, with Dragonlance becoming one of the level 90 Gold Weapons * Sabre : Darkwater > Dewdrop > Shadowstalk > ☆Netherwhisper Storm > ☆Moonblade Reflection * Scythe : Death Penalty > Totalgrace > Sky Graze > Crimson Predator > ☆Heavenly Grace * Soulsphere : Flameheart Soulsphere > Heavenly Blaze > Diamond Demon > Icecrystal Petal > Barrier Sphere: ☆Soulbringer Sphere * Sword : Dual Blades: ☆Darkslayers of Obliteration Alternatives Note that the Materials List strategy is a do-it-yourself (DIY) guide, for starting from scratch. Level 90 weapons do appear, if somewhat infrequently, in the Auction House. So, for example, it is not necessary to make the Chaotic Implement if you can buy Beacon Axes (and most characters could get more use out of Beacon). Beacon Axes turn into Gold 99 ☆Unparalleled Brimstone Edges, which can be made into the same weapons that Chaotic Implement's Gold transformation (Anchor of Chaos) can. Another example: ☆Inferno-Heaven Souleater can be made from Innocent Reverie level 90 magic sword, and Souleater makes the same weapons that the Materials List's Divine Aegis does. Sadly, though, a less good example because Reverie is arguably worse than the cheap-as-dirt Gold mold Requiem Blade. Reverie is made from 80 Yaksa from 70 Ashura's Sign from 60 Ancient Arbor. * Dagger, Polearm Y : ☆Netherworld Guidance < Dark Death Thorn < Relentless Finisher < Nigh Murder < Jade Plume < Stone Cracker < Broken Lust < Crescent Thorn and the Lunar Glade lines or the Four Souledge Paths * Axe / Hammer : Skeleton > Thunderbolt > Thunderdeath (Gold bound weapon, decomposes to Perfect Stone) OR Shinroaxes > Beacon Axes > ☆Unparalleled Brimstone Edges * Bow: Dragonbow > Legacy Dragonbow -OR- ☆Constellation's Fall (its rare component drops at 16%, where the other two have a 10% drop rate. Other ingredients may change this ratio) * Fist / Claw : > Berzerker Fists * Magic: #Ancient Arbor > Ashura's Sign > Yaksa > Innocent Reverie > ☆Inferno-Heaven Souleater > # Wheel of Life L80 from ingredients > Wheel of Denied Fate > Fate's Denial (-6 channeling) ::All lead to ☆Foundation of World L16 Wand and others * Pike / Spear : No alternative to Whitesands Spear from Desert Thrust * Sabre : There are no alternatives, other than the Lunar Glade line or Four Souledge path * Scythe : > Heavenly Grace * Soulsphere : > Soulbringer Sphere * Sword : Dual Blades: Note that the list does not show the higher level transformations; do not assume that there is a single path thereafter; magic devices are a notable exception. This is a good thing; Venomancers that wish to optimize their physical attacks will have to have a Magical Sword; and there are many theories, if not certainties, about the role of the weapons in maximizing the potential of other magic classes as well. = Gallery = Swiftwind Light TT 70.jpg|Swiftwind, full set, Twilight Temple Dungeon Gear set, Light L70 Intangible - Amethyst robe.jpg|Intangible (Twilight Temple), same design as generic/crafted Amethyst and the "One Mind, One Heart" Master's set from the Tome of Cultivation Armor of Demon General.jpg|Armor of Demon General, L70 Light Armor Quest Gear. It has about 90% of the protection of the same-level Swiftwind Chest and looks the same as the level 80 Lunar Chaser Armor, both from Twilight Temple Witch's Set.jpg|Witch's Set Fashion and Soulbringer Sphere character level L99 item level `12 Twilight Temple gold weapon Mountcrasher Twilight Heavy.jpg|Mountcrasher (Lv90 Twilight Temple). Same texture as Solemnlight (Lunar Glade L95), Supreme Power (L100 crafted/NPC), and precursors to Rank 8 Army Commander - Might.jpg|Army Commander: body, and Might: other pieces (same set). Counterstream (Crystal Token), generic Mail of Antiquity, level 90 Rank armor - Destroyer: Blademaster, Berserker: Barbarian. Heavenly Blaze Sphere.jpg|Heavenly Blaze Sphere Psychic weapon L70 = Not L16 Chain = Level 80 end * Blade : Souledge: Petrified Femur : Warrior Blade > Forceblade, ☆Fireflow, Blade of the Warrior (80 Gold, no Souledge). * Bow : Unicorn 70 > ☆Crimson Horn Soulsmasher 80 Gold, -0.05 sec * Dagger : # Bloodlusting Tongues > (Atk Level +2) ☆Bone Licker. The crafter must give up the opportunity to make a weapon capable of progressing to the end game, to make this, but with the current state of the game being more crafters than buyers, and yet there being a good deal of money around, it would seem sensible for crafters to pick up this and other such loose ends. Level 80, when levels still come easily, would not be as good a time to invest heavily into a weapon if it were not for the kill quests at Jolly Old Jones. # Hook and Thorn > Rampager Thorn # Ashura's Sign > ☆Sakra-devanam-Lundra (Ash. Sign also progresses to Yaksa, though, and eventually ☆Inferno-Heaven Souleater) * Dual Axes : ☆Thunderdeath Edges < Thunderbolt < Skeleton * Fists : Skywarrior's Nemesis * Sabre : ☆Fatal Katana Snakebite < Dewdrop 70 < Darkwater 60. The Fatal Katana Snakebite has Attack Level +2 * Wand : Acalanatha Wand ONLY progresses to gold 80 Sunflame Wand Level 90 end Gold Armor All TT armor Souledge chains end with level 90 Gold armor. For example: Plate of the Brute heavy, General's Vest light, and Oracle's Robe arcane. The level 90 armor that progresses further is crafted from items only. Gold Weapons * Blade : Ingredients only - ☆Firelotus, Blade of the Dragon * Crossbow : Swiftwind Crossbow > Spirit Breath > Chained Jail > ☆Heavenly Seal * Dual Axes : ☆Calloused Lionheart Hatchets < Lion King < Heraldry < Skeleton * Fist : Buddha's Peacekeepers < Buddha Fists < Skywarrior Fists < Courageous Fists * Glaive : ☆Ardent Soul Shadow * Magic Sword : ☆Blade of the Red Dust (-6% Channeling) < Endless Ambiguity < Grief's Breath < Ancient Arbor * Pataka : ☆Solar Flame of the Conqueror (-3% channeling, 1% critical. Ingredients only) * Pike : ☆Raging Dragonlance < Dragonlance < Backstab Piercer < Petrified Lance * Poleblade : Evil Eye < Vicious Scythe < Flame Scythe 70, from ingredients * Saber : #Darkwater > Rippleflow > Edgeblow > Gold ☆Astrablade Twilight or 4-blade path via Dragonblade Encounter. # ☆Firelotus, Blade of the Dragon < Dragonblade < Ghoulish Sword < Petrified Femur * Slingshot : ☆Striker's Glare * Soulsphere : ☆Acoustic Soul Lotus (-6% channeling) < Diamond Demon < Heavenly Blaze < Flemeheart Soulsphere. Diamond Demon also advances to Icecrystal Petal and thence to L16. Four Souledge Path This path is not recommended. It is included as a warning, to show how difficult and expensive it is. It is perhaps easier to list the weapons that CAN be crafted into higher weapons, but it is also of use to note which should be avoided, at least for that purpose. Obviously, some weapons are nice to have at a certain level (Star Axes and Scarlet Axes seem good examples, with useful proc effects, but that is the less efficient and more expensive way. Another, even better example is Netherwhisper Glacier, with a superlative +2 Atk Level bonus; it again falls into the four-for-one upgrade path. Expensive. All four of these blades' Souledges are required * Axe: ★★Ashura of Purgatory = # Dark Aura Axes (from Star Axes) # Axes of the Lorebeast # Monarch Axes < Haunted Axes # Scarlet Axes * Blade: ☆☆Inferno-Heaven Scimitar Level 13 = : #Souledge: Dragonblade : Firelotus, Blade of the Dragon (Gold 90) OR Devilblade > Mirage Scimitar #Souledge: Shinroblade : Starless Black Blade > Scarlet Scimitar (proc that reduces ALL damage by 20%) from : Souledge: Petrified Femur > Ghoulish Sword > Dragonblade > Shinroblade. #Souledge: Forceblade : Ravager > ☆Inferno-Heaven Ravager (99 Gold), #Cavalier Scimitar > Sacred Divinity, Dark Scimitar * Bow / Crossbow / Slingshot : ★★Punishing Thunder # Falling Star # Flashing Glory # Soul Snatcher # Soul Crusher * Dagger: :☆☆Relentless Finisher # Fiery Scale # Midas Touch # Nigh Murder # Finger of Corruption * Magic Sword : ☆☆Sinrabansho = # Scaredevil # Broken Dream # Mirage # Garuda's Flame Wing * Polearm : Voidrider's Touch # Monarch Spear # Wrathsoul # Behemoth Femur # Shadowmancer's Arm * Sabre : ★★Etherblade Shadowglider = # Solarsymbol Wildfire < Netherwhisper Mist < Stingshock < Rippleflow < Darkwater (Rippleflow can progress to Edgeblow and Level 90 end instead) # Summit < Dragonblade Encounter < Edgeblow, which as above, can progress to gold ☆Astrablade Twilight instead # Yin Yang Supercharge (orgin: Netherwhisper Glacier, wrongly labeled Sovereignty of the Sun) > Shadowstalk (or to Level 80 end or L16) < Dewdrop < Darkwater # Undercurrent (also Netherwhisper Glacier) * Scythe : ★★Sound of Punishment # Virtuous Ink # Ashy Gatekeeper # Gloomy Annihilator # Polaris Drape * Soulsphere : Roaring Flame #Universal Alteration #Liquid Sky #Art of Incarnation #Resonance of Stars Most of these are descended (in more ways than one) from ☆Soulreaver Sphere = Links = * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Twilight_Temple * Twilight Temple Weapons -- Materials List. My PWI; meandpwi.blogspot.com :''"This is a list of materials needed to make the TT99 GOLD weapons with the goal to recast it twice at Nirvana and then ultimately to a T3 (G16) version using a mold from Warsong. The path is the shortest approach possible, meaning the least required materials." - Charris the Blademaster Armor * Twilight Temple - Level 60, 70, 80, 90 Armor Category:Dungeons Category:Locations